mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Snail
/ + }}The''' Sea''' Snail is an AI-controlled, randomly spawning ocean animal in Mope.io. It can be eaten by Pufferfish+. Like all other foods, Snails give more XP as you become bigger, but can give more XP than a normal Snail if they bit a tail. The snail is around the size of a mushroom bush, although it can become the size of an Octopus after biting a tail or eating meat from sharks. Snails can be pushed by other animals, and they can use whirlpools, and can dive if affected by a special effect. It was added in the March 14th Update along with the starfish, kelp, seaweed, clam and conch. They are pretty common around the Ocean and some parts of River. They move slowly towards random directions, as the Snail‘s AI decides where to go, and they can run away from predators who attacks the snail and bite animals' tails, which steals the XP of said animal and increases the snail's size and XP it gives when eaten. Snails like to eat food and get bigger (which makes it give more XP), but they can't eat food above seaweed. The snail is an ocean animal and will die of thirst quickly when on land, giving a few pieces of meat. Snails can eat other animals by biting their tails, at which point they will be enormous. The snail will defend itself when being bit one to three times by its predators by hiding it's head in it's shell. When the shell of the snail is being used, the damage dealt to it will be greatly reduced no matter the type of the player's animal. However, special effects still do the same amount of damage. Strategy It can bite animal tails, so be wary if you are extremely low on health. The snail can defend itself with its shell, which may distract you and let other animals eat you. The Octopus can also disguise itself as a damaged fed snail, so be wary of those, especially if you see a snail eating another snail, as that can't happen normally. A good idea is to stun a snail before you eat it to see if it is an Octopus. If you are a low tiered animal such as a shrimp, you can push a snail out of the ocean and wait for it to die of thirst. Then, you can grab its meat and level up very quickly. Trivia * It was added on the March 14th Update. * It and the Chipmunk AI are the only animals that are not players. * When it was first added, it gave no XP upon being eaten. This was fixed on March 17th. * It actually gives more XP than the Conch at Croc level, as the conch only gives 1K while the snail gives 4K+. ** However, when at killer whale level, the conch will give more XP. * Snails are one of the only AI-controlled animals which are never playable. The others are chipmunk, duck, bee, and frogs. * It is the slowest animal in the game, and have one of the shortest diving times. * It was the first AI in Mope.io. * When they start dying of thirst, they will hide in their shell. However, it will not protect them from thirst. * Snails can go into small hiding holes when on land. * The shell ability of the Snail is similar to the shell ability of the Crab and Turtle, but Snails can use it in the ocean while crabs and turtles could only hide in their shells when on land. * Before the March 24th Update, snails behaved like regular food that takes many hits to break. * There is an unused blurb in the code that reads, "You're a super slow snail!", possibly referring to a playable snail tier. Also there is a old design that was used before they became AI. *Despite being a AI he can dive if you use a special ability or repeatably hunting him. *Snails almost the same mechanic like the frog. *Can eat meat, which can make them Quite large pl:Ślimak Category:Food Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Invertebrates